The present invention relates to a scale for weighing an article placed thereon, and more particularly to such a scale which incorporates an abuse detection and recordal system.
With the exception of balance beams, which tend to be bulky, expensive and slow in operation, scales typically rely upon a transducer (such as a spring) to convert the force of the weight of an article placed its support surface into a meaningful measure of weight (such as the deflection of a pointer, the generation of an electrical signal, or the like). This transducer component is typically easily damageable by an excessive force directed downwardly on the surface adapted to support the article thereon.
Teller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,533, issued Oct. 9, 1990, discloses an inventory control system which is particularly described in connection with an inventory control system for alcoholic beverages dispensed from bottles intended for use in bars, restaurants, entertainment clubs and the like. The purpose of the scale in the system is at least in part to detect theft, cheating and the like by bartenders or other bar personnel, while broadly applicable to a variety of different applications. As a result, a bartender may either maliciously or accidentally place a bottle on the scale with such force that the scale becomes damaged. Of course, the bartender later blames the manufacturer of the inventory control system and denies that any abuse of the system occurred. The manufacturer of the inventory control system and the bar owner have to accept the statement of the bartender since it is known that transducer components occasionally fail even in the absence of abuse thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scale which detects and records the use of any abusive force thereon.
Another object is to provide a scale which in a preferred embodiment tends to reduce breakage thereof.
A further object is to provide such a scale which both provides proof of any use of abusive force thereon and reduces breakage thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a scale which is economical to manufacture and easy to maintain and use.